I Hate Him, He Loves Me
by Kaguya Of The End
Summary: No... he never hated me. He never will. But I hate him. Yet... what is this feeling of regret? Will anything good ever happen to me? (A collection of one-shots, two-shots, and three-shots)
1. 1: I Hate Him, He Loves Me

No, he never hated me. He never will. But I will forever hate him. Yet... what is this feeling of regret?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Get away from me," He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because your face disgusts me," He replies.

The next day...

"Get away from me," He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because your cheerfulness is revolting," He replies.

And the day after that...

"Get away from me," He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I can't stand the way you smile," He replies.

And finally...

"... Why are you so far away from me?" He asks.

"Because you told me to get away from you for the past three days," I reply.

"No... it's because I loved you," He says.

"How is that so?" I ask.

"Your face disgusts me because you never look at me with an admiring face; only that of distaste. Your cheerfulness is revolting because you are never happy when you're with me, only when you're with someone else. I can't stand the way you smile because you never smiled at me that way. It was always directed at someone else. Tell me, why are you so close... yet so far away?" He says.

"Because I hate you," I reply.

The very next day...

"Hey, isn't he the one that confessed to you yesterday?" My friend asks.

"Yes. Why?" I reply.

"He's with another girl...," My friend says.

"... I don't care..."

But I did. Because... tears are falling... my heart is dying...

 _ **Please... someone... love me...**_


	2. 2: Love Is

Sorry for that depressing chappie QAQ

WARNING: IT'S GONNA GET WORSE.

It's on-going :3

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _ **Love Is...**_

Another year...

 **~Aisha's PoV~**

"Get out! I don't want to listen!" I yelled. I could still hear him banging on my door. What an idiot. He knows I would ignore him, yet he still tries? Hmph.

I am Aisha, the only person in the world that has never experienced a drug called love. Even if my heart yearns for it, I shall never give in. Even if it means that I have to isolate myself from humanity. That one drug... no... it's more than a drug. It's a poison. A poison that mere mortals will continue to take for eternity.

I shall never have emotions. My friend is the same anyways. She never shows emotions... just a poker face. And she's my only friend. Pitiful, aren't I? Reduced to someone who- no, I shall not fear that poison. Never...

"Can you just let me in? I swear, I love you!" he said. I covered my ears and curled up into a ball. Even if I say that I will never yield to the poisonous love, I fear that my heart will not listen to me. Don't you hate it when you have convinced yourself that you won't like a person, but your heart beats for that person anyways? That is the problem I will get rid of. I have to... to retain my sanity.

"Please! Give me one more chance! Just one more! I will prove myself worthy of your love!" he said. I pressed on my ears harder, hoping that this gesture would mute out all of his useless attempts to get me to forgive him. No... he has committed the seven sins. I will _never_ forgive him. I shall hate him for all of eternity.

"Please!" he repeated. Why can I still hear him? Why? _Why?!_ This is illogical...

"I swear!" he yelled in desperation. I wouldn't trust him...

"Fine... I-I give up...," he said, loud enough for me to hear him. I uncover my ears and withdrew my position to one that is of kneeling. I heard steps outside my door, getting fainter and fainter... He has given up for sure, hasn't he? Checking won't hurt...

I slowly tip-toed to my door and opened it just wide enough for one of my eyes to see through the tiny crack. There was no one there. I opened it fully, but I was suddenly embraced by someone. My eyes widened in shock. No... I was _sure_ there was no one there!

He breathed into my hair. I was rigid in shock, though.

"I promise you... just one chance...," he said. I closed my eyes and took deep breathes. Should I? Should I not? The answer is obvious. I shall not. I push him away from me and slapped him, glaring.

"No, never. I realized that I rejected you the first time, but I apologized for that. Yet... you...," I could not finish that sentence for I was crying. Big, fat drops of tears fell from my eyes as if it were typhoon season.

"I promise I will never do that again. I promise that I will love you forever. I promise you everything...," he whispered. I glare at him still, through my hazy sight, blurred by my tears.

"I-I don't b-b-believe you! I will never!" I replied. I was no longer crying, yet why does my heart feel like it's being squeezed? I hate this feeling...

"...You don't have to. Just let me be by your side from now on. I will prove to you that I am worthy of your attention; of your love," he said. And as though my heart was speaking, I gave a reply that I was sure that I would regret, sooner or later.

"F-fine. But don't expect me to treat you special!" My mouth automatically said. He smiled sweetly at me.

"I promise you won't ever regret this decision!" he said happily. The irony... I was just thinking that I would regret this decision...

"Trust me, though, if you ever do the same thing ever again, I will never _ever_ acknowledge you as someone I know. In fact, I would not even acknowledge that you exist, no matter what condition," I said coldly. Yet that didn't stop his smiling. All he did was smile. That smile that has ben aimed at me for several years now...

 _ **Yes, is Elsword Sieghart... the one that I shall forever hate. The one that shall forever love me.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **To MaouSama00: Can you tell this is my first attempt at a dark/sad story? And my reason shall be kept a secret for now... :3 Also, why did you read it over and over again ouo? Just curious. It sounds like poetry, doesn't it? I thought of making it poetry at first, but then I was like, "Nah... I'm too lazy to find rhyming words =_=." XD**_

 _ **To Risingwind: Yep... I was hoping it would be sad. If she confessed, then the whole point of this story would be gone XD**_

 _ **To Hikari-No-Aria: Aren't sad and moving the same thing (for me...XD)? I'm not good at all! You're much better! :3**_

 _ **To MIKmika: Nope, none of those. Just your regular sad story you find everyday :3 It was suppose to be sad, but not at crying level ouo... Well, I hope you keep on reading! Unless you don't want to... QAQ**_

 _ **To The phantom bookworm: The reason will be kept a secret~! :3 Nope, not complete. I'm not good at one-shots, and this is my first attempt at a sad/dark/angst story. And this story will keep on going for a while ouo...**_

 _ **R &R~! Or else these chappies will get more and more sad... no, they'll be sad anyways! I'm not confident though. R&R~!**_


	3. 3: Warmth

Hihi~! Aisha's personality and sadness (etc, etc) are actually all based on me. Because the one love I ever had was crushed in seconds ouo)/

WARNING: It's not gonna get better, kay~?

Also, this is literally the _least_ sad out of them all ouo)/

Ok, this chappie might seem like it's 'The End', but it's not XD. Look forward~

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _ **Warmth**_

 **~Aisha's PoV~**

Dang it. Dang it. Dang it. This is bad...

"Aisha..."

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, endlessly.

"Please..."

Why...?

"Please... stop..."

Why...? Why do I have to suffer...?

"Please stop cutting the onions! You're not doing it right!"

"I'm trying! Can't you tell?!" I replied, crying a river. Why do onions release syn-Propanethial-S-oxide when you cut them? This is irritating...

"I know, I know, but I want to cry!" Elsword said. I turned to him, irritation clearly shown on my face.

"Why? I'm the one cutting the onions!" I retorted, pointing my knife at him.

"Because you're crying!" he said. That makes no sense...

"That logic is not reasonable! Therefore, be quiet and let me finish cutting up these onions," I finalized. And without any care of the cruel world, I ignored him and kept chopping.

After I finished cutting the onions, I displayed them proudly in a bowl. "So. Tell me, why do you want onions cut up...?" I asked. Elsword shifted his eyes to the left, and I prepared to hear a lie.

"B-because... because my class said that they needed onions for the baking sale...?" he answered. That couldn't get more obvious.

"Tell me the real reason," I demanded. I sat in a chair across from Elsword. "Do tell."

"Well... it's a stupid reason... a reason that sort of hurts me and you at the same time...," Elsword drawled. I tapped my fingers on the table impatiently. I demanded him to tell me...

"Just tell me. You said that I should give you one more chance, and you're not telling me anything...?" I said, feigning a face of hurt. Although... inside... I believe that I feel sad...

"Ah... well," Elsword blushed. "Fine, I'll tell you. Make sure not to murder me." I nodded, waiting for the explanation.

"It's because I wanted to see you cry, since no other boy has ever seen you cry."

 _ **BONK!**_

"Rude, rude, rude, rude!" I wailed, hitting Elsword on the head repetitively with a random wooden stick that appeared out of nowhere in particular. He groaned and tried to stop my murdering attempt.

"Ow! Ow! OW! I thought you agreed not to attempt murder on me!" He winced. Every hit should've felt like a hundred hits compared to the pain I had to go through to cut up onions!

"I agreed before knowing your intentions! I-I... I hate you. I really do, and nothing will change that fact!" I said before stomping away. And even without turning back, I know his face was that of pain and hurt. I should know... after all, this wasn't the first time I've said I hated him.

Now... where can I go...? Home? No... he's in my so-called 'home'. In fact, it was never my home. I'm just a free-loader there, anyways. I can always go to any of 'friend's'... but they've betrayed me. They hate me... just as I should to them. Wait... I can- no. She said that her boyfriend was coming over today. I can't possibly intrude upon them. Then...

Before I knew it, I was standing under the big willow tree where Elsword and I first met. I touched the trunk of the willow tree and smiled softly. This tree... it has been here for longer than my grandmother could remember. My grandmother have always said that this willow tree was inhabited by a gentle spirit. A gentle spirit that would watch over me. After my grandmother died, my parents divorced. My father went off with another woman, leaving me with my mother. We suffered and suffered, to the point where my mother could no longer hold on to her sanity. She broke into pieces and committed suicide. Of course, my father wouldn't even come to her funeral. The court decided to hand me over my father, but I ran away. I ran to the willow tree. I prayed and prayed that everything I had gone through was a dream. But of course reality is cruel and merciless. I stayed under the tree for days and days, to the point where my soul almost withered away. Yet... salvation came...

* * *

 _"A-are you ok?!" a voice had called out. I looked up and saw fierce red, like an eternal flame... and gentle, crimson eyes. Was he an angel...? To take to the place where my grandmother and mother were...? I smiled dreamily and held out my hands._

 _"You're... going to take me to... Heaven?" I had said, my eyes hollowed. My empty smile was all it took for the angel to know that I was gone. My soul has left me... all was here was a withering body, prepared to go back to the Earth. Yet, for some strange reason, the angel... he smiled. A warm... smile. I haven't seen that in years..._

 _"No, not Heaven. But I will take you somewhere better. To a place full of friends, a heart-warming place! Come with me!" he had said. And without my consent, he pulled me from under the willow tree and to somewhere else. He called it a 'home'. Yet, there were so many people there. Of both genders... they had looked at me weirdly. Suddenly, a girl with lime hair had rushed up to me._

 _"Are you alright?! Why... you're covered in dirt! Let's get you a bath and how about you join the party?" she had said, quite quickly. All I caught were the words "join" and "party". What... why? They would invite an empty shell to a... 'party'...?_

 _"You'll have plenty of fun!" The angel had promised. Dazed, I had let the lime-haired girl prepare me for the party._

 _"Perfect! You look simply dazzling!" the lime-haired girl had said. She gestured for me to look at myself in front of the mirror. I was afraid to... I didn't want to see the broken shell I was. But she pushed me forwards and I was shocked. Instead of the hollow, ugly girl I was, there, standing there, was a beautiful lady that seemed to have all fortunes that I had never dared to wish for._

 _The angel stumbled into the room and stared at me. "You look amazing..." he had whispered._

 _"Is this... truly me?" I had asked the lime-haired girl. She nodded and grinned at me cheerfully._

 _"It is and it will always be! This is you!" she had proudly said. I lowered my head. Tears stream down my face, big fat drops. The angel and the lime-haired girl were alarmed. The rushed to my side quickly._

 _"W-wha- are..." They were at lost for words, because I was smiling. That was the first time in years had I had the chance to smile._

 _"I don't know why I'm crying... but I am truly grateful for all you have done for me," I had said, my heart and eyes no longer hollowed. They... I believe they were filled with life. Perhaps not completely filled, but somewhat. And it gave me hope... hope that all was lost could be restored. But not in the exact same way... the past was in the past. Everything that had happened in the past... it shall stay there. Now, I look forward to the future._

* * *

I smiled to myself. Even back then, Elsword was nice. In a way, you could call him family. I looked at the willow tree.

"Thank you...," I whispered to it. It was then that Elsword came running towards me. He tackled me in a hug.

"We're going back home. Back to the heart-warming place. I've invited everyone over for a party, like the old times. Rena is coming too... and Eve, Chung... everyone. So... come back?" he said. I smiled as small droplets of tears traveled down my face. I buried my face into his sleeve.

"Just so you know, I'm not crying," I mumbled. I heard Elsword chuckled.

"Yes, I know. Now, we don't want to keep everyone waiting," He smiled warmly at me. I smiled back and nodded. Together, hand in hand, we walked back to our 'home'.

 ** _All hope was not lost. But... even as I had smiled... I knew that one day, everything would vanish. Until then, I will enjoy my life to its fullest._**

* * *

 ** _There we go. To reviews:_**

 ** _To Risingwind: She has... but she's disappointed by 'love'. Nothing good ever happened to her... QAQ_**

 ** _To TheFatRat, dbstp: Yes, my first attempt. This is actually my first attempt on writing something truly 'sad'.  
YEp. Exactly how I feel :3 And I don't really think Elsword's a martyr XD It's because they're in despair :3  
Ok, so I'm going to make this more clear now, for all viewers! It's going to /basically/ be a collection of one-shots. The first one was a three-shot (wait, was it?). The others will start coming like crazy... I hope.  
_**

 ** _To The phantom bookworm: XD yesh, you know me. Thanks for the compliment. I swear, I need to find you a crush soon XD_**

 ** _To SoulHorse: Thanks for the encouragement! Because you sent that review, I ended up updating today XD Therefore, this chappie is basically dedicated to you~!_**

 ** _R &R..._**


	4. Hiatus Note

So... I found this site called Quotev (yes, I JUST found it). I'm moving there for around a few months to get active there. No worries for people that actually care, it's not permanent. I'm only going on Quotev for a short period of time. (Check my Quotev account out; I'm fairly new. Search Kaguya or SinOfSatan)

Also, I'll still be updating during my hiatus (?!). I'll do the one-shots for "I Hate Him, He Loves Me". Otherwise, you'll have to wait a bit longer. On the other hand, I'm going to set up a new chappie for "The Witch, The Princess, and the Master" soon, to celebrate my vacation XD ouo)/

Yes, it's going to update. *GASP* When, you ask? Around this weekend, probably Sunday. I'm going to a friend's house, and I plan for her to help me out and stuff XD So, please be a BIT MORE patient. JUST A BIT MORE. Otherwise, thank you and I love you all readers, silent or not~!

Signing out for the first time (not forever though XD),

SeraphPrincessKaguya


	5. Master, I'm Here: Part 1

Agh, ugh, ugh, school started! I hate school QAQ That's why I'm updating. Because school started. I'm just irrational like that. QAQ **Dang school!**

* * *

 **Master, I'm Here: Part 1**

* * *

He always took her for granted. Everyday. But as they say... you don't know what you've got until it's gone.

He was writhing in pain. So much pain. It was as if someone set his whole body on fire, and he wouldn't-no, _couldn't_ incinerate. He was left in everlasting pain, eternally burning.

"Ah- agh... _AAAAAARRRRRRRGH!"_ As much as he tried to withstand the pain, it wouldn't stop. Panting, sweating, he let out short, agonizing gasps. It was too much, even for him.

" _Ai... Aisha... c-come... ba...ck..._ " The flame-haired boy said weakly before his world disappeared, shattering to tiny, fragile pieces.

* * *

 _Earlier That Day..._

"Oi! Aisha, get me my breakfast quickly! You've been taking ages just to prepare _breakfast_ ," an imperious crimson-haired boy demanded. A young girl with lovely violet eyes looked down at the floor, slightly guilty and slightly depressed.

"I-I ap-apologize, Master. Due to certain unknown circumstances, the kitchen servants are having trouble preparing breakfast. I wish for you to remain patient for a little longer," the young girl said. She was Aisha Cerise, the maid to the imperious boy. And who is the demanding boy is, you ask? Why, that is Elsword Sieghart, current head of one of the most wealthy and successful family in the world. He is quite... demanding and peremptory.

Elsword scowled. "How dare you demand me like that, you useless servant girl! I should have you fired, if you were not my childhood friends and confidant. You must praise my good-hearted nature."

"Oh yes, Master. You are most merciful and delightful," Aisha said, quickly bowing at a rapid pace. She knew better than to anger Elsword. He could throw a tantrum for days, and she was the only one able to stop him... other than his parents. The unfortunate part was Aisha wasn't brave enough to stop Elsword once he starts the tanstrum, and... his parents had perished before giving him proper training in etiquette and giving him proper education of what was right and what was wrong. They left the horrible burden of teaching and guiding Elsword on the shoulders of Aisha, who wasn't any older than Elsword. In fact, she was only sixteen, younger than her master by one year.

"Yes, yes, praise me! Humph, I forgive you. I demand you, on the other hand, to figure _what_ is going on in the kitchen and to _fix_ it. I can only be patient for so long," Elsword warned. Aisha bowed one more time and muttered a "Thank you" before turning and walking away from the grand dining room. She quickly made her way to the kitchen. She must not keep her master waiting any longer.

* * *

"Excuse me, but may I ask why..." Aisha started when she arrived at the kitchen, but trailed off when she saw the horrible mess. She gasped in shock at the horrible chaos... all the clutter. All the pans, pots, knives, ladles, every single cooking utensil... they were thrown all over the room. The cooks were all lying on the floor, either groaning or moaning in pain. And, as if to top it off, everything and everyone was covered in blood. Well, she wasn't sure if it was genuine blood or artificial blood, but the scene was very grotesque. She slowly walked to a cook and prodded him with her feet gently.

" _Ahem_. Excuse me, but may I ask why Master's breakfast is not here yet? And what caused this big... problem here?" Aisha asked, as politely as she could. She didn't want to seem rude, as if she didn't care. Although, to be honest, she didn't really care that much for the mess. She was sure it wasn't something big and sinister that caused this. The aura surrounding the air didn't give off any extreme malicious or complete evil intent. It was... normal. Which is to say, murderous and dangerous.

"Ugh... Master Elsword's breakfast is the mess you see here," a cook replied, getting up slowly. She was holding her wrist and her left leg. "We tried something new... and it ended up like this. We tried using authentic blood, mortal, of course, but it ended up this way. We had no idea that mortal blood would explode when we added some chemicals we found in the Netherworld."

"Ah, I see... and may I politely ask why you wanted Master to consume mortal blood?" Aisha replied, unable to hide the disgust in her voice. It wasn't that she opposed to using blood, but _mortal_ blood? Aisha, herself, is a human, so she didn't feel right. Of course, she should've been used to this already. Every and all the servants in the mansion under Elsword's reign (excluding Aisha and several others) are murderers. To be exact, they were demons who cower from Elsword's strong potential. And they love mortal flesh and blood.

"Isn't it better for Master, then? He should consume more mortal blood for more power!" A young cook said. He was holding his neck, which had a humongous cut. Aisha cringed slightly at the sight, but decided to ignore it.

"Hmm... so, you want to erase all signs of humanity from Master?" Aisha finalized. Every cook (that wasn't severely harmed) nodded in unison. Aisha shook her head disappointedly.

"You must realize the reason why you are still under his reign, or to say _care_ , is because he still has some humanity left in him. If he were a complete demon, then you all wouldn't even live. Not a single essence of your life would exist. Surely you wouldn't want that?" Aisha said, a doubtful look on her face. All the conscious cooks looked at each other, taking Aisha's words to heart. They started muttering and whispering amongst each other. Finally, after some time, they seem to agree on a conclusion. They looked at Aisha sheepishly, but not all. Some glared at her, but when the other cooks turn to them, they smiled as if that was all they were doing.

"Sorry, Miss Aisha. We have realized out mistake; we _do_ want to remain alive... and preferably with out head attached to our body. It is fine if we go without legs or arms, but our head has to stay on our body," a cook, presumably the leader of them all and the wisest, apologized. Aisha nodded, but she was frowning. Something wasn't right in the kitchen... then again, demons are the cooks. Aisha simply shrugged off the shadow of doubt in her head and smiled.

"I see. Then I will try to calm Master down. Please make him a satisfactory breakfast, without any mortal blood, quickly. He is not forbearing as he says he is," Aisha said before leaving the room. She made her way back to her Master quickly.

* * *

Elsword was not happy. No, he was not. First, he woke up _way_ too early in the morning. Second, his breakfast wasn't ready by the time he was in the dining room. Third, he had to send his favorite maid and childhood friend (he will not admit so) to check on the problem. The worst part? _She was not back yet._ Elsword has been waiting for quite a long time, according to his intricate cuckoo clock. It chimed every five minutes, and he has been counting. Aisha has been gone for approximately twenty minutes. Elsword was not patient.

"What to do, what to do..." Elsword muttered to himself. He frowned, tapping the gorgeous mahogany dining table. After about ten seconds, he stopped. Aisha has arrived.

"So? What happened?" Elsword demanded, raising an eyebrow. Aisha bowed once before giving a brief explanation of what happened. After she finished, Elsword looked at her incredulously.

"Wait, you're telling me that _they_ _tried to force me to consume mortal blood_?!" Elsword said. Aisha nodded slowly, afraid that Elsword might start a huge fit. Elsword's face turned red, almost as red as his hair. But then, strangely, he relaxed, which caused Aisha in turn to tense up. She was sure that Elsword would hit her. But what happened next surprised to the point of... well, there was no word. No word to describe the joy and surprise she felt. It shocked through her, like how electricity would travel through a wire from one end to another.

"Aisha... sorry. I'm sorry for causing you trouble. You... you can go rest now," Her master said, sitting down tiredly. He placed his head in his hands, indicating that he did not want to be disturbed. For the first time in several years, Aisha would finally have a break. A good break, she had hoped. But of course, fate is never so nice, right? If only Elsword held on to Aisha. If only he didn't decide to change. If only he didn't decide to let Aisha take a break. **If only he didn't believe that Aisha would stay by his side... forever.**

* * *

A short moral: People change. They can love you one day, and hate your the next day. So I advise you to keep close and make sure to never let your cherished disappear. After all, you never know when something's gone until you've lost it.

To most cherished reviews:

 _ **To GirlyTurtle: The scary part was that I wrote everything while smiling. EVERYTHING. But... beautiful? I'd say this collection of one-shots and stuff would represent the real world and the cruelty in people. The cruelty of life and death. I'm getting poetic these days and all XD**_

 _ **To SoulHorse: Of course, as soon as I get Quotev figured out. I feel like FF is more welcoming to me xD Maybe I'll only stay in Quotev for a month. Maybe. Anyhoo, I want to give you something, but I don't know what QAQ Any ideas?**_

 _ **To Hikari-No-Aria: It's fine XD I don't update that often anyways~ And I believe you're right. In most case, though, people like the 'sad' moving. I never got why, but I feel like I should've XD And you're waaaaay better than me, that's for sure - XD**_

 _ **To Hikari-No-Aria (chapter 3): XD It's fine, it's fine. *gives box of tissues* I write everything sad with a smile. It makes me feel better XD I'm weird, I guess. And perhaps twisted~? Anyhoo, I'm glad you enjoyed~! I need to check on your stories more often! *raises my fist into the air***_


End file.
